Videojuegos
by paula kagome maria
Summary: Descubierta la electricidad Yuuri traerá uno de los grandes ocios del siglo XIX a Shin Makoku, one-shot sobre videojuegos.


Aclaraciones:

-Diálogos

-"_pensamientos"_

_-Recuerdo_

**(*)Notas**

**Nota de la autora:** Como decirlo es como un pequeño one-shot sobre videojuegos y como pueden convertirse en situaciones extrañas a veces pasa o no?, tal vez...no es largo, no se si me quedo muy friki xd espero sus comentarios

* * *

><p><strong>Videojuegos <strong>

Fue una sorpresa y motivo de celebración cuando Annisina influenciada por las ideas tecnológicas y ecológicas de mi mundo encontró una forma de hacer electricidad solar, con los planos de paneles que Murata diseño y la colaboración de cada conejillo de indias de la inventora se implemento energía en el castillo y si todo salia bien dentro de poco para todo Shin Makoku, ya no usar Majutsu como forma de energía la cual era inestable y poco frecuente libero a mi tutor y lo dejo casi sin obstáculos para hostigarme con sus clases, pero viendo el lado positivo a la invension Gwendal estaba de mejor humor y decidí traer algunos aparatos electrónicos como mi consola de videojuegos, como se que es imposible jugar online pensé divertido en enseñarle a jugar a Wolfram, traje conmigo un inocente juego de peleas como el Soul Excalibur V sin sangre o escenas muy vulgares que escandalizaran, aunque siendo soldado creo que habrá visto algunas escenas bastante grotescas pero a veces la mente de algunos programadores puede ser bastante mórbida

Wolfram entro minutos después de haber instalado todo-¿me estabas buscando, Yuuri?

-Si, quería enseñarte algo-le señale con entusiasmo el televisor y la consola que logre trasportar desde la piscina inflable de mi casa, inspecciono asombrado los dos objetos, el televisor lo vio un par de veces cuando fue a la tierra así que se acomodo a mi lado

-¿Veremos algunos de esos programa de cocina?

-¿De cocina...eso vez? bueno da igual eso es imposible no hay satélites

-mmmm...¿sa...telistes?, Bien entonces que veremos

-Oh no solo veremos, jugaremos

-¿Jugar con la televisión?-asentí eufórico y prendí los dos aparatos

-Los videojuegos divierten a personas de todas las edades, te permite ser todo lo que alguna vez quisiste ninja, samurai, asesino, caza recompensas, piratas, desde ser el bueno hasta el malo, un héroe que rescata a la damisela en apuros, aunque ya tengas mas de 80 años estoy seguro que te apasionara los mundos que los programadores con esmero y meses de trabajo nos entregan

-Estas cosas que traes de tu mundo, hablas muy apasionadamente de ellas

-Soy mas un deportista pero siempre hay uno o dos juegos que me entretienen, ademas creo que lo mejor es jugar el multiplayer saca las mejores habilidades que aprendiste

-¿Mul...tipla...y...er...?-pronto la pantalla del juego apareció con la entrada y el gameplay del juego capto toda la atención

-Con esto podremos mover a nuestro personaje-Le extendí el segundo mando de mi consola, el la agarro de forma suave temiendo romperlo-Bien primero un pequeño ensayo seré suave pero se que te sera sencillo-Entre al multijugador iba a elegir a Patroklos pero tal vez a Wolfram le iría mejor ya que el usaba una espada, al final elegí a Viola ya que casi nunca la escogía así que también estaría experimentando-Bien, como veras ella es viola es una peleadora a distancia pues utiliza su bola mágica para realizar combos, así que utiliza a un personaje directo y tendrás cierta ventaja -Wolfram al parecer no entendía nada aunque utilice términos totalmente universales-Mueve el joystick

-El que...-el movió el control suavemente a los lados, alargue mi mano y lo guié lentamente a la palanca del mando pude notar que se sonrojo un poco pero decidí ignorarlo

-Ves cuando la mueves arriba, abajo o a los lados-deje que lo intentara, al parecer aprendía rápido, pues comenzó a mover en círculos pasando entre todos los PJ- ahora escoge el personaje que mas te llame la atención

-mmmmm...las mujeres son un poco vulgares

-Si bueno es para llamar la atención-Mentalmente me reprendo por mentir, mi hermano y yo hemos gastado dinero en trajes alternativos sumamente sexys en personajes como Mileena(*), pero eso no lo admitiré en voz alta, intuyo que Wolf no compartirá conmigo el morboso hobbie de ver entre distintos combos y ángulos a las personajes femeninas

-Hacer tan detalladas cada curva del cuerpo de una mujer, creo que esos programadores tambien se esmeran por entregar algo que alborote las hormonas de los apasionados adolescentes-Su tono tan sarcastico me dio a entender que no me creia y veia atraves de mis mentiras, me miraba con un chico sin experiencia que veia cualquier porno y se calentaba, seguramente el tenia mucha experiencia, con mujeres tan hermosas cayendo a sus pies, tal vez de joven fue todo un don juan aunque ahora que lo pienso eso no va con la naturaleza caprichosa de Wolf es mas de apegarse a un persona y no dejarla respirar-Bueno creo que escogeré a Natsu-Oh una buena elección, comenzamos el combate

-Bien Natsu tiene combos con su espada y golpes directos, muevela hacia tu contrincante e intercala entre los botones de acción-Luego de mostrarle comenzó a oprimir los dos botones mientras se dirigía hacia mi, trate de disimular una carcajada por lo perdida que se veía pero apenas agarro a mi PJ y la atrapo en un combo especial dejandola K.O a los pocos segundos, suerte de principiante trate de atacar primero en el siguiente round pero esta vez la golpeo contra el suelo, la elevo y la recibió con una estocada

-¿Estoy ganando?-Los dos estábamos igual de sorprendidos, aunque en el tercer y ultimo round di algo mas de lucha, termine perdiendo

-Bueno fue una buena practica, ahora comencemos de verdad a competir-No sabia por que pero no quería perder contra Wolf en un videojuego ya tenia suficiente con el príncipe perfecto que me superaba en la vida real el mundo virtual era mio, así que eleji a mi personaje

Como esperaba le gane sin esfuerzo a Natsu y alardee un poco de mi victoria picando la poca paciencia y el gran orgullo de Wolf-Ja la única forma de que seas fornido y blandas bien una espada, esto lleva a un nuevo nivel el dicho "solo en tus sueños...pues en la vida real solo eres un enclenque"

-Oh bueno pues si es tan fácil por que no me ganas, tienes mas experiencia blandiendo una espada esto debería ser como montar bicicleta para ti-esta oración desencadeno una competencia que se alargo toda la tarde entre desafíos, muy contadas veces dejaba que Wolfram me arrebatara la victoria, intercalando entre varios PJ el encontró a la grandiosa Ivy y la manejo bastante bien dándome una fuerte lucha y ganando en algunas ocasiones, aunque no quería admitirlo desde que conocí el lado sadomasoquista de la sexy queen, busque inconscientemente indicios de ese comportamiento en el hijo menor el cual al parecer se parecía mas que físicamente a su progenitora, tal vez si en la vida real llevara un látigo lo usaría también como Chery, ese pensamiento me estremeció un poco obligándome a recordar que una noche de bodas con un hombre no estaba en mis planes a corto o largo plazo

-Oh así que aquí estaban-La voz de Conrad detuvo nuestra partida, íbamos uno contra uno este ultimo round decidiría quien seria el vencedor absoluto-su majestad estuvieron buscándolo todo el día-Me sorprendí por el paso del tiempo, pero no estaba preocupado por perder una tarde llena de documentos que necesitaban mi autorización

-Todo el día...-Vi la cara de horror que puso mi compañero de juegos al descubrir que ya era de noche

-Wolfram vas tres horas tarde a entrenar a tu guardia-Wolf se veía bastante alarmado por abandonar sus actividades, hasta ahora me había dado cuenta pero ambos nos habíamos quitado parte de nuestros uniformes para estar mas cómodos al jugar, viéndolo de esta forma parecía mas un chico de mi edad, aun avergonzado por su falta, se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y salio todo despeinado del cuarto, suspire sonoramente mirando el juego en pausa no quedaba de otra que apagar la consola para no sobre-calentarla, mañana decidiríamos al vencedor.

.

.

.

Los rumores al día siguiente no se hicieron esperar, su Excelencia Wolfram saliendo del cuarto del Maou todo desarreglado después de haber pasado toda la tarde con su prometido y aunque el rey les explicara mil veces la misma historia nadie entendía ni entenderían ya que solo a Wolfram le había enseñado a manejar el peculiar aparato y ambos en un acuerdo mutuo habían reservado esa actividad para los dos

**Fin **

* * *

><p>(*)Mileena - Flesh Pit costume (Mortal Kombat) Desbloquear este traje no es fácil, requiere que los jugadores ganen el último reto en Challenge Tower o gasten una suma de 50,000 monedas.<p> 


End file.
